


Chalk Drawings and Brown Trenchcoats

by TheDoctorIsInHogwarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsInHogwarts/pseuds/TheDoctorIsInHogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who AU: what happens when two people who follow each other on social media finally met in real life (by accident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Drawings and Brown Trenchcoats

(A/N: Ok I don't know a thing about Instagram, but I had to write this oneshot. So apologizes if I mangle that part of it)

John Smith had been following RoseGarden on Instagram for a while now. She posted these amazing chalk drawings. Drawings of all sorts of things, but every once in a while two words would pop up in the drawings, Bad Wolf. John had no idea what these words meant but he was still fascinated.

They were mutuals and chatted sometimes. He hadn't heard from her in a couple of weeks though. She dropped of the grid after mentioning that she was moving. She had only said that she would be back online soon.

John finished his lunch and wandered out of the cafe. Wandering down the street he decided to take a shortcut through the park to get back to his office. He turned down the trail and meandered along pausing as he passed a small courtyard, it was one of his favorite spots to take pictures.

He glanced at his watch to see if he had enough time before his next appointment, after all he can't travel through time if he is late or anything! He wandered into the courtyard and looked around.

The courtyard looked the same as usual, and he is in love with this corner of the park. It is a small thing, a small alcove in a forest of green. It even has a small fountain in one corner. He sighs as he realizes how late it is getting. He really should get back to work…

He turns to leave, but a patch of color caught his attention. He moved closer to get a better look. He sees two words, Bad Wolf.

He reeled back, stunned. RoseGarden moved to his town?! His phone buzzed in his pocket, the alarm for his next appointment. He sighed and turned around to head back to his office.

Rose Tyler was in love with this park. She had only moved to town, but she had already realized that this was TheDoctor's park. She decided to check it out and she was glad that she did.

After seeing a bit of the park she decided to take a tour of the town by trying to find where he had taken the pictures. Her new job didn't start for a week anyways.

Inspiration struck her in the first location so she left behind a chalk drawing. She soon was leaving behind dozens of chalk murals. It was last five by the time she came out her whirlwind of drawing. She shoved her hair out her eyes and snapped a picture of her latest drawing. Her stomach growled so she decided to go home and wash up before finding some sort of food.

John left work that evening with his stomach growling and he started home. As he was walking he came across a stretch of sidewalk that was covered in chalk, pictures of gardens, mountains, and every so often two words, Bad Wolf.

He had to find this girl, but first food. John crossed the street and then remembered that he hadn't gotten any groceries recently and that he had nothing to eat at home. John sighed and decided that he would eat at the cafe again.

Rose did a quick google search for places to eat and found that there was a cafe that was strongly recommended, she decided that there was no time like the present to discover whether or not the reviews were true.

John had just finished ordering as the bell on the door jingled again. He looked back over his shoulder and saw a familiar face, but he didn't know where he recognized the blonde girl from. He felt like he had seen her face a lot though…

Rose entered the small sandwich shop and noticed a tall man placing his order. He was wearing a long brown trench coat and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Rose thought she recognized the coat from somewhere but she wasn't sure where.

John walked past the blonde to sit down at a table. He continued to watch her as she placed her order. Her hair almost looked like it had some sort of blue powder on it and it had hints of green mixed in there too. It almost looked like... Chalk!

Of course! She was RoseGarden.

Rose turned back around in time to see the man's jaw drop. She didn't know why it had dropped open though and she still didn't know why she recognized him.

She sat down at a table and opened her Instagram app. Scrolling through it, she saw one of TheDoctor's pictures. It was a landscape with a... brown trench coat draped across a bench. "Hi…" she heard.

John had been convincing himself that it wasn't really her when he decided to give it a shot anyways. He crossed over to the blonde. "Hi," he said quietly. The blonde looked up and smiled back at him.

"Hi," she returned.

"I'm John Smith."

"Rose Tyler." "

You're RoseGarden, aren't you?" He asked,

"Yes I am," she confirmed with a grin. "And you are TheDoctor aren't you?"

John smiled brightly. "Quite right. Can I sit here?"

Rose tilted her head as if having to ponder it. She then gave him a smile with her tongue poking out from between her teeth and said "I suppose."

(A/N: Review? Please?)


End file.
